


Helping

by Pine trees_Dorito (original_nxme_here)



Series: Work Togehter [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Magic Dipper Pines, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7369291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/original_nxme_here/pseuds/Pine%20trees_Dorito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper Pines hasn't seen his sister in eight years, they didn't separate on the best terms. But when she comes to him asking for help, he can't refuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helping

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT: None of the Bill stuff that was in the series happened, besides Gideon and Bill's deal, after that he was never seen again. Stan did finish the portal and Ford came back, but nothing else strange happened.

**Prologue**

Darkness had fallen some hours ago and any sane person wouldn't be traipsing throughout the woods.

Luckily, he wasn't sane. Or a person.

He moved quietly through the trees, no one would be aware of his presence unless he wished them to. Even the creatures with more ... metaphysical abilities wouldn't sense him. It was like he wasn't even there.

As he continues his journey deeper into the forest he kept a look out for his next target, hoping for something with a large magic reserve (like a fairy or gnome). It was just his luck that most of those species had felt something amiss in their home and had gone underground.

Except for one, very stupid, child.

The young fairy shone like a beacon in the night, giving off so much magic he could feel it from his position over 30 feet away.

He smiles. Maybe his luck was changing.

He moved close to the child, making sure not to make a sound, but slowly lowering the barriers that masked his presence.

It was so much more fun when they were scared.

He saw the young one tense and look around. He allowed a (deranged) smile to grace his face before he attacked.

He laughed as the shining, silver blood splattered everywhere.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So hope you liked it. Don't know when the next part will be up. This will have random updates, not sure about length though.


End file.
